Family
by Dire Russia
Summary: Toris and Feliks spend quality time with one another. Rated M for sex, swearing, and mpreg


_**Title: **Family  
**Author: **Dire Russia  
**Summary:** Toris and Feliks spend some quality time together. Warning for sex and swearing and mpreg.  
**Rating: **M for smut and swearing  
-_

_"F-Feliks! What are you doing?" I exclaimed as Feliks threw his arms around my neck. _Didn't he see that I was trying to cook?

"Liet, you are like, no fun." Feliks pouted, but didn't remove his arms.

"I'm trying to cook!" I said as forcefully as I could.

"Psha Liet. You don't have to cook. I could."

"Sure," I replied. "So it wasn't you who compliained to me that you were hungry?"

Feliks remained silent.

"That's what I thought." I huffed.

I finished dinner with Feliks's arms around my neck. I served the food, and settled down to eat. I was about to sip my beef stew when Feliks spilt his on my head, I swear he did it on purpose.

"OUCH!" I exclaimed and jumped out of my seat.

Feliks's hands shot up to his mouth, but his eyes twinkled with amusment. I glared at him. "So you think this is funny? Spilling steaming hot soup of my head. God dammit Feliks!" I shouted and stormed to the bathroom. I didn't even look back to see Feliks's reaction to my outburst.

On my way to the bathroom, my anger ebbed away to guilt. When I entered the bathroom, I looked at my head and sighed in relief when there were no burns. I took a shower, and when I was dressed, I decided not to give into Feliks's apalogies and stay mad at him.

I walked into the living room with only boxers and a T-shirt with the Statue of Liberty on it. (Alfred gave it to me for a birthday present.)

Feliks was sitting on the couch with his hands rested on his lap. I sat on the other side of the couch and ignored him while I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. "Liet, I'm sorry." I heard Feliks say. I was so tempted to forgive him, but I stuck to my plan. I grunted in reply and flipped through the channels.

"What's with you? I _said_ I was sorry!" Poland snapped.

My head snapped toward Feliks and I glared at him. "You don't get it do you? Sometimes 'sorry' doesn't cut it. I do shit for you _all the time_. Sometimes I don't even know why I talk to you!" I growled. I snapped, all the stuff over the years just flowed out. Feliks started to tear up, I immediatly frowned. "F-Feliks! Are you alright?" I asked.

"N-no!"

Well I expected that, but when I opened my mouth to apolgize, Feliks started to talk. "It's becuase you're right! I-I'm such a bad friend. I wouldn't blame you if you like, didn't talk to me again." he sobbed and looked away.

I pulled him into a hug. "No, don't say that Feliks. I-I was just mad. Come on, don't cry. I didn't mean it." I ressured him and stroked his head while he cried into my shirt.

He pulled back and sniffed noisily. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really."

Then I did something I thought I'd never do, kiss Feliks. It was just a quick peck on the lips, but to me it felt like forever. His lips were so soft...

We sat there for a couple seconds. Before Feliks pulled me into another kiss. This time it wasn't an innocent kiss, his lips crashed roughly against mine, and he licked my bottom lip as if asking for entry into my mouth. I opened it reluctently, and his toung shot into my mouth. We kissed a bit more before pulling away for air. "Should we take this up to the bedroom?" Feliks asked seducivly and teased me by laying a hand on my groin, which was already aroused.

I blushed deep red, I didn't mean to get _this_ far. I nodded slowly and Feliks pulled on my hand and led me up to my bedroom. He pushed me onto the bed and crawled on top of me. My face was as red as a tomato, if not redder. I opened my mouth to say that we should stop, but Feliks silenced me with a kiss. He slid my boxers down and my erection sprung forward. I was tempted to try and cover it up with my hands, but before I could do so, Feliks slid down and studied it (which I thought was weird and uncomfortable). He then put it in his mouth and started to suck. I tangled my fingers in his light blonde hair and moaned in pleasure.

"F-Feliks..." I started, but then Feliks started to bob his head. "O-oh God..."

After a minuet or two, Feliks pulled away. He started to pull of his shirt, trousers, and boxers (That had ponies on them). He was now naked in front of me, something inside me clicked. A voice inside my head said, _Go fuck his brains out tiger._ It sounded strangley like Alfred...

Before I knew what was happening I was ontop of Feliks and staring at him. Feliks smirked. "Are you just gonna like, stare at me? Or take of that shirt and fuck me?"

I just remembered that I had the shirt on and quickly took it off. "You are so fucking beautiful." I whispered in his ear and nipped at his earlobe. Feliks's eyes widened in surprise and he turned pink.

"Are you okay Liet? You seem like, different." Feliks asked.

"I'm fine," I said between kisses.

I planted butterfly kisses down his neck and collar bone. I left a few red marks on his neck, and kept going south. I glanced up at Feliks's face and smirked. I put two fingers into my mouth, becuase I didn't have any lube present. Once my fingers were coated with saliva, I stuck them into Feliks's enterance. His breath hitched and moaned loudly. My smirk widened into a grin. "You like that don't you?" I asked, and pulled my fingers back, then thrusted them back in. Feliks nodded enthusiastically while he moaned.

"O-oh God Toris.." Feliks moaned. "I-I'm gonna-"

"Oh no you aren't." I said and grabbed his erection and squeezed. Feliks blinked.

"I think you're ready for me now." I mused and my eyes twinkled with amusment while I pulled out my fingers.

Feliks's brow furrowed. "J-Just do it." he stuttered.

I nodded and postitioned myself at his enterance and thrusted in. Feliks cried out in pleasure. I pulled out and thrusted back in. "T-Toris..." Feliks moaned. He wrapped his legs around me and dug his heels into my back. I winced, since they were digging into my scars.

Feliks didn't seem to notice. After a little while Feliks came, and I did almost right after. I pulled out of him, and collapsed on the mattress. I was breathing heavily and so was Feliks. "Did you like it?" I panted.

Feliks nodded, and snuggled against me. "I'm tired, let's sleep." he mumbled.

I agreed and pulled a blanket over us and dozed off.  
-

**_A week later..._**

I sighed, work sucked. I had all these papers I had to sign, I was just about to leave for a bathroom break when Feliks came into my office looking very frightened. I looked up and frowned. "Feliks?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

He looked up at me. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Okay, I have some news, not sure if it's good or bad, just don't freak out."

A smile tugged at my lips. "Come on Feliks. Tell me, I won't freak out."

"Promise?"

I nodded. "I promise."

Feliks took a deep breath. "Okay, so you know how I was like, not feeling well? So I went to the doctor and..." he trailed off.

I raised a brow. "And?"

He looked me strait in the eye and said, "Toris, I'm pregnent. And It's yours."

**Author's Note:**

**I-I wrote this? It's so graphic...**

**Anyway, sorry I've been neglecting my other stories, I was on vacation. I promise I'll get them done as soon as I can.**


End file.
